Faking It- Percabeth
by EarthToAnnabeth
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson have been Best Friends since they were 12. Now, They are 17 years old. Annabeth and Percy love singing- thats how they met. Annabeth has always had a crush on him, but what if he has a girlfriend, specifically a slutty, picky, red-head named Rachel. How can Annabeth win him over? With luck, or with her voice. (No Demigods) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson have been Best Friends since they were 12. Now, They are 17 years old. Annabeth and Percy love singing- thats how they met. Annabeth has always had a crush on him, but what if he has a girlfriend, specifically a slutty, picky, red-head named Rachel. How can Annabeth win him over? With luck, or with her voice. (No Demigods)**_

**Faking It- Percabeth**

**Hey guys its BBJ- I'm writing a story by myself, maybe Marvins idea's here and there but mostly mine- I'm typing it all. If you don't know what BBJ and Marvin is, we are 2 girls who want to write fanfiction, so we are writing it together. Its not going to be too long, probably 4 or 5 chapters long, max. Anyways enough with my random talking, lets get to the introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I own POJ, in my dreams.**

* * *

**Annebeth's P.O.V**

I've tried everything. I tried screaming in his ear, turning up the tv, FULL VOLUME- and many other things! Nothing will just wake up that boy.

Anyways, first, let me introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase. I am 17 years old, and I go to Goode High. If you don't know who the "Boy" is, he is Percy Jackson, the most idiotic, but also the most caring and loving person that I know. Yeah, yeah, before we jump to conclusions, he has a GIRLFRIEND. And that girl so happens to be the most ANNOYING girl to ever live on this whole FREAKING PLANET.

I can't say I don't have a crush on him, because its pretty obvious. He's just too oblivious to find out. Like I said, he's and IDIOT!

Now, lets just get back to the story, cause I'm pretty sure you don't enjoy me talking about myself.

Percy rolled over and a little bit of drool peeked out of his mouth. I was staring at him until it hit me. I grabbed my guitar and sat down next to him. I decided to sing the song that started it all.

I positioned the guitar on my lap, and starting strumming. Then, I started singing.

**(A/N: The song is Somebody That I Used To Know, By gotye.)**

_You didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_I don't need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Then I saw his eyelids slowly moving up.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was awoken by an angelic voice that belonged to one person- Annabeth. When I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful girl, with blonde princess curls. And lets not forget her astonishing stormy grey eyes.

I totally do NOT have a crush on her at ALL. Hehe, *wipes sweat off forehead*. Anyways, she doesn't have a crush on me, so why does it matter?

AND I have a girlfriend, named Rachel. She is annoying as CRAP! She is soo picky about EVERYTHING!

You may be wondering why I am with her then, and why I haven't broke up with her. Lets not forget about Ethan Nakamura. But lets do things one at a time.

I am with her because this guy named Luke, a.k.a school's jock and bully, actually TOLD Rachel that I liked her! Like who does that! You have to say that to the girl WHO I HATE MOST, AND WHO LIKES ME! Annabeth doesn't know this, so she actually thinks THAT I LIKE RACHEL! Like WTF?

And I won't break up with her because my good friend, Ethan Nakamura, actually DATED her because he "Liked her". But he found out how rude and slutty she was. He broke up with her, and she threw a HUGE tantrum. She said that whoever breaks up with her before she breaks up with them, she will make their lives MISERABLE. Annabeth taught me that word! Look mom, I'm using big kid words! AH stupid ADHD!

Anyways, she did FAR more then just ANNOY him. She actually GOT HIM EXPELLED, because her daddy is basically her drone and does whatever she wants! He's even the PRINCIPAL.

So basically, that explains it all. Lets just get back to the story.

"You drool in your sleep." She said, chuckling.

"Oh shut up." I said, grinning.

We stood staring at each other until I decided to break the silence.

"That song reminded me of when we first met." I chuckled, and grabbed her hand. She blushed and looked at me.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The girl walked on stage, with her blonde curls falling loosely down her shoulders. _

_"Today, I am going to be singing Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye." She said, sitting on a chair and pulling out her guitar. She strummed a few notes and began singing._

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_[x2]_

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_(That I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_The crowd cheered and clapped. She had an amazing voice. We could sing together! Do a duet- FINALLY! someone that I can sing with! I went backstage to find her. When I did, I tapped her on the shoulder._

_"Uh, hi." I said, waving._

_She looked at me and smiled shyly. "Hello, My name is Annabeth, I have seen you in school."_

_"Hi Annabeth, I'm Percy, and me too. You did an amazing job back there."_

_"Thanks. Do you sing?" _

_"Yeah, I love it. Maybe we could do a duet together someday!" _

_"Yeah! Are you free tomorrow after school? We could meet in the band room tomorrow!"_

_"Great idea, Annabeth. Anyways, nice meeting you! See ya at school tomorrow!"_

_"Bye!" She said,waving._

_And Thats how our Friendship began._

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

We continued staring at each other until my phone rang, and ruined this beautiful moment. It said:

_**From: Rachel :(**_

Oh, Joy.

**How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Please give reviews cause I really appreciate them. Maybe... TWO Reviews and There will be the next chapter? Just leave off how you thought about it, or give me some ideas on how to make it better. I promise the story will get better! This is just the beginning! Also, check out Marvins **_**Mask **_**fanfiction. Anyways, Peace out girl scout!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Its BBJ, and Thanks for the reviews! I expected it to take like, 1 week to get the reviews, but it only took a DAY! I'm so happy! Anyways lets just jump right into it!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own POJ, Uncle Rick does.**

_Previously_...

_We continued staring at each other until my phone rang, and ruined this beautiful moment. It said:_

**_From: Rachel :(_**

_Oh, Joy._

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

I groaned. Annabeth just stared down, like her feet were suddenly interesting.

**From: Rachel :(**

**PERCY WTF! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TO HELP PICK MY DRESS FOR THE PARTY! WEAR SOMETHING NICE! UGH! HURRY UP, OKAY?!**

Annabeth looked up at me. "Go to her, Perce."

I just looked at her in her eyes, oh gods those beautiful grey eyes- I just couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I just stared into his eyes, grey against green. I just wanted to fall into those beautiful sea-green eyes.

But of course, something had to ruin it.

His phone rang and he turned around, breaking the stare. Suddenly, my eyes felt... weird.

I glanced at his phone. It was from Rachel. Of course. I read it when he was reading it, and finished before him because, well, he's a Seaweed Brain.

"Go to her, Perce" I said, even though it was killing me.

"You sure?" He asked, concern filled his eyes.

For godsake, just leave before I cry not to!

"Yes, Go now, Seaweed Brain!" I laugh, pushing him off the couch so he lands on the floor, face flat.

I started laughing and Percy joined. _Gods, his laugh is even beautiful. And he's REALLY muscular, he's got a 6-pack of rock hard abs-_ Stop it. Bad Annabeth.

"Well, I better go change." He said, and got up. "I'll text ya when I'm back, kay?"

"Ok, bye Annabeth."

"Bye Percy." I said.

He smiled at me, showing off his white teeth and turned around and started making his way to the door.

I looked down at my feet. "The queen awaits." I whisper to myself.

Percy stopped. He turned around faster than you could say, _Riptide._ That was a word that Percy and I made up. He named that his PEN. Yep. Thats right, his PEN.

"Whad'ya say?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing me up and down.

"Um... Nothing." I lied, trying not to make eye contact.

He stared at me then smiled.

"Okay, Bye!" He said happily and skipped to the door.

I chuckled silently._ Seaweed Brain, _I thought._  
_

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

As I pull out my car keys to my CARVELOUS Car. See what I did there. haha I'm so PUNNY. Cue the laughter. *cricket noises*YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR!**(A/N: Marvin said that she couldn't bear with that pun. Like WHAT!? You guys like it... Right?)** Oh my gods stupid ADHD!

Anyways, Back to reality.

As I pull out my car keys to my car, I can't help but think about how Annabeth looked when She saw the text from Rachel. The pain in her eyes, I felt bad. She... She can't like me like that... Can she? No. Stop with the crazy talk Percy.

I parked my car into the driveway of my house, and pulled out my phone. Great. I only have 15 minutes to get ready before Rachel goes all gorilla on me.

I walked into my house. I saw my mom, Sally Jackson in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. Really Mom?

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted.

"Hello Percy." She said and looked up from the newspaper. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why such a hurry?" She asked, putting the paper on her lap.

"I have to get ready for the party, and I have to pick up Rachel." I answered, and giving her a slight smile.

"Okay, but don't eat too much because I made blue muffins." She said, giving me a smile back.

"YAYYAAYY!" I scream giddily, and jumping up and down.

I walked upstairs and creaked open the door to my bedroom. Clothes and all that crap was on the floor and bed, Yay. I just grabbed the first thing I saw which was just a Black hoodie, and some grey skinny jeans. I threw on a pair of black converse and walked downstairs.

"By Mom!" I said, kissing her cheek.

I went into my CARVELOUS car and turned on the engine. I then drove to Rachel's house, which was in this one rich neighborhood. Literally, her house is like 5 times the size of mine. Its practically a mansion.

I rung the doorbell. Right away Rachel opened the door, and stood there. She was in her regular slutty outfit- a really short skirt that she probably cut off with scissors- and a clear white tank top, and her hot pink bra was showing. Like WTF?!

"Perc- What are you wearing." She said with a disgusted look on her face. Oh here we go again.

"Um... Whats wrong with it?" I asked innocently.

"Whats NOT wrong with it?!" She sneered.

"B-" I started, Until i was RUDELY interrupted.

"I DONT CARE ANYMORE!" She yelled, holding out a manicured finger. "Just help me pick the stupid dress."

"Okay, fine." I said and groaned inwardly. Great. Another night with the Devil.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I grabbed my phone and dialed Thalia, and Pipers numbers. They are my two best friends, Piper has really good love advice, while Thalia- well, she is always just there for me and she's fun to be around with.

**Pipers reaction when I told her: OH EM GEE! YOU TWO ARE GONNA FALL IN LOVE AND GET MARRIED OMG OMG PERCABETH!**

**Thalia's reaction when I told her: Fine, only if you have pizza rolls, cause I love me some pizza rolls.**

_Oh Thalia, I thought shaking my head._

* * *

When Thalia and Piper arrived at my house, I greeted Piper with a hug and Thalia with a box of **Supreme Pizza Rolls.**

Piper sat down on the couch and stretched out her long legs out to the table. "So, Annabeth, what is your problem." She said in a fake british accent.

I grinned. "Well, I need to generate some idea's to win Percy over. Away from the devil, and you both know who I'm talking about."

"Dude, stop acting like a lovesick puppy." Thalia observed, with a mouthful of pizza rolls. Oh Thalia, tsk tsk.

Piper gave Thalia a look at lightly hit her. "Thalia, be nice!"

"Yeah, be nice, Thalia." I repeated, grinning.

She just glared at both of us but then went back to stuffing her face with food.

"Okay!" Piper said, clapping her hands. "So, where is Percy right now?"

"He is at that huge party in H.M Avenue,**(A/N: A random street I came up with.)** hosted by M.T.V themselves." I answered.

"Whoa! How did _HE _get in _THERE?" _Thalia asked, while putting the food down. WHOA. Nothing gets Thalia to put her food down. NOTHING.

"Rachel" I answered bitterly.

She said nothing. She just started eating her food again. WTF?!

"Okay... this is good! Um... we just need... something..." Piper blurted weakly.

After a while of awkward silence and Thalia finishing her food, an lightbulb shined.

"I have an idea!" Thalia exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked, almost immediately.

She wiped her mouth with her hand and put her hand on her lap.

"Well, I heard there's a contest on the MTV website where you submit a video to the MTV website, of you singing, and whoever sings the best gets FREE tickets to the party"

My eyes widened. "But- But I can't win... right?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "OF COURSE YOU CAN!"

I stood silent, just looking down at my feet.

"Girl, have you HEARD yourself sing?" Thalia encouraged."They announce the winner on the radio, channel 76.5"**(A/N: I litterally just thought of that just now.)**

"Well good idea to get me to the party, but what about WINNING PERCY OVER?" I reminded them.

"Hmm..." Piper thought for a while. "OOH! You can be the "Mystery singer!" Like wear a costume, sing a song on stage, then run off, dropping off a CD of you singing, he picks it, listens to it, and BOOM! Percabeth."

I just stared at her in amazement.

"Wow, cinderella much?" Thalia remarked, smirking.

"You know what, thats not bad." I said, nodding. "I have a CD of me singing in my room, lemme go get it."

I ran up the stairs, frantically searching for a CD. FInally I found one that said: Annabeth Chase, singing Titanium. This is when Percy recorded me when we were goofing off in his room, a couple months ago. I also grabbed my camera.

I ran down the stairs, as fast as I could. Thalia and Piper made room for me on the couch, so i could put my tripod on the table and stuff. I positioned myself so the camera had a clear view of my face.

I AM Gonna get the tickets. And I'm gonna get Percy to like me.

And theres NO stopping me to it.

* * *

**OKayyyy done with chapter 2! **

**Kind of a filler chapter, but eh. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter- don't forget to leave reviews and all that SHTUFF!**

**Oh and ALSO leave a comment about how you think of my puns! **

**Marvin just said she hated my puns. That hurt.**

**Anyways, Byeeeee!**

**Oh and.. How about we hit 7 reviews and I will post next chapter! KAy?**

**Okay, Bye!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE- NOT A CHAPTER & PLZ READ

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ**

**Okay guys, I just wanted to say that I have an idea, so the story might be longer than I thought it would be!**

**Im still not sure if I want to or yet, so I'm Still thinking. **

**Also, If you have any questions just leave them below so I can answer them in the next chapter!**

**So Review, and all that Schtuff.**

**Again, If I get 7 reviews, I will UPDATE!**

**Deal? Okay.**

**Byee and Thanks! 3**

**Peace out girl scout **

**\/  
|||**

**Such a magestic peace sign.**

**Okay anyways BYE AGAIN!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Again, You amaze me for the reviews.  
seriously though! Thanks so much I appreciate all the reviews you give me, whether its criticism or whatever, I just love it when people review either to give me advice, or just tell me if my story is good or not!**

**Dear Guest, Sorry to disappoint you for like- overusing the caps. I just indicate the caps as if they are raising there voice or whatever, I will do italix, or bold, instead of caps. But every once in a while I will use Caps.**

**Thanks To all the people who all reviewed and actually liked the story! (I was too lazy to type all the names, but you know who you are ;])**

**Anyways, Back to da storyy!**

**3**

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own POJ**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I positioned myself so the camera had a clear view of my face._

_I __**am**__ gonna get the tickets. And I'm gonna get Percy to like me._

_And theres no stopping me to it._

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I need to do a song that really means a lot to me- one that i can just pour my heart into. After a while Of recording, i nodded to Piper.

Piper gave me the signal that she was recording. Thalia was going to be clapping when I'm done. (This was not my idea, Piper made her do it.)

**(A/N: Story of My Life by One direction, I literally just copied and pasted this from AZ Lyrics.)**

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_  
_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_  
_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_  
_Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_  
_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_  
_The way that I been __holding__on too tight_  
_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_  
_I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm_  
_And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)_  
_The story of my life_  
_I give her hope_  
_I spend her love_  
_Until she's broke_  
_Inside_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_  
_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_  
_I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill_  
_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_  
_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_  
_The way that I been holding on so tight_  
_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_  
_I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm_  
_And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)_  
_The story of my life_  
_I give her hope_  
_I spend her love_  
_Until she's broke_  
_Inside_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_And I been waiting for this time to come around_  
_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life_  
_I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm_  
_And time is frozen_  
_The story of my life_  
_I give her hope (give her hope)_  
_I spend her love_  
_Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)_  
_Inside_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_  
_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_  
_The story of my life_

I poured my entire heart at the last note. Thalia clapped and Piper ended the Video.

"Oh em gee!"Piper cooed. "You did **so** well!"

"Girl, if you don't win, I'm gonna come and beat them up- Thalia Style." Thalia assured.

"Thanks for the support, guys." I said, smiling.

"No prob, Annie!" Thalia joked. I glared at her. She just smirked innocently. That girl...

"Anyways, lets submit it!" Piper hollered, grabbing my mac.

She typed in the MTV website. For small hands, dang, that girl could type _fast._ Piper grabbed the camera, and downloaded the singing onto the laptop. She chose the file for the singing and submited it to MTV.** (A/N:I dont know if I explained that right, I know nothing about camera shtuff.)**

I turned on the TV and changed it to the MTV channel. While waiting for them to announce the winner, we joked around and stuff like that.

Time went by in a blur because next thing I knew it- Beyonce was on the screen.

"Thanks for all the submissions! But I think that there was 1 person that really stood out." Beyonce proclaimed, in a loud, clear but beautiful voice.

"I agree, and That person is... well I will just play the video." The host girl said.

Before I know it, a familiar voice starts playing,

Its Me. Pipers eyes widened while Thalia just looked at the screen knowingly.

I listen to myself and smiled.

"Wasn't that amazing?" The host said.

"Yep, I'm gonna totally sign her to my label!" Beyonce jokes, And Piper, Thalia and I laugh as well.

"Now, I think we have a winner, Do we?" The host said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yep!" Beyonce agreed. The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping.

This is the most amazing thing that happened to me. Apart from meeting Percy, But this is a close second.

"Annabeth Chase, It looks like you've won! If you go to the Party, just say "I am Annabeth Chase." Answer the security questions that you answered during the entering for the audition. Then they shall let you in!" Beyonce explains, making hand gestures.

"You got it? Good. Thanks everyone for entering and we will see you next time!" The host announced.

The next thing I knew it, there was a commericial.

"OH MY GODS! YAY!" Piper screamed jumping up and down.

"I knew you could do it, Annabeth." Thalia said.

"Lets just do your makeup, and we will leave!" Piper explained.

"Naww, Now I'm leaving. I can't stand this girly stuff." Thalia said, walking to the door. I rolled my eyes. Why am I suprised?

"Thanks Thalia!" I thanked.

"No prob!" She said on the way out.

Piper ordered me to sit down and applied light makeup. Some foundation, concealer, she also did a light- fairy colored pink for my eyeshadow, and a cat-eye effect for the eyeliner. She added some lip- gloss.

"Oh em gee!" Piper cooed. "You look ah-mazing!"

I blushed. "Thanks Piper for the makeup."

I looked at the mirror. I gasped. I looked beautiful- like a princess. I didn't even look like me.

"No problem! Now, just time for the Dress!" Piper said, smiling.

She looked at my closet and searched with a disgusted look on her face.

"Plaid?! Really Annabeth?" She scolded, throwing the shirt on my bed.

"Hey!" I said, frowning.

She just ignored me and continued searching. Then she randomly started screaming.

"Oh my gods, Oh my gods, Oh my **gods!**"

"What?" i asked curiously, looking up.

She pulled out a gorgeous dress, with a sparkly grey top,a grey belt that had a rose on it, and a light grey bottom. It was the dress from my mom- Before she... died. **(Dress link: Dress)**

I was speechless. I looked at it up and down.

"Perfect!" She cooed, Jumping up and down.

She ordered me to wear it. I slowly put it on and she started clapping really loudly.

"Oh em gee! Percy is going to drop-dead when he see's you!" She squealed.

I blushed and looked down. I really did look beautiful.

"Just one last touch..." Piper said. She undid my ponytail, letting my curls falling down. She added a white headband with rhinestones going down.

"Perfect." She said.

"Wow, thanks Piper!" I said, hugging her.

"No problem, Annabeth!" She said.

"Wish me Luck!" I said.

"I will!" Piper agreed and walked out.

I took one last look at myself before grabbing my keys and phone and walking out the door.

* * *

**Okay- it took me a while to type this. sorry for like rushing at the end- I was just tired but wanted to update today. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is going to go up if i hit... 12 reviews? I think you guys can do that, so uh... yeah!**

**Anyways, If you have any questions just leave them below, and I will answer them!**

**Okay? Okay.**

**Kay, Peace out girl scout!**

**\/  
'|||'**


	5. Chapter 4- Kind of short

**WHAT THE FRIK**

**WHAT THE CRAP**

**WHAT THE FREAKING CRAP**

**THe story hit 13 reviews in like, 2 hours! oh my gosh im hyperventilating right now. NOW, I HAVE 16 FREAKING REVIEWS.**

**Okay, calm down.**

**It may not seen like such a big of a deal, but to me its a HUGE deal! **

**Oh gosh, here I go again with the caps. Okay I will try to stop.**

**Thanks guys for the support! I still wasn't sure if people wanted to read my story or if It was good, but people actually like it! **

**Like, What? ._.**

**I don't know if I should be suprised or not, but I am anyways. I just think its so amazing how people enjoy reading the stuff I write- its a really nice feeling.**

**Anyways, I'm going to try my best to make this chapter as juicy as I can, but it might show up until around monday or tuesday, because tomorrow I'm busy and such.**

**But I will try to not get lazy so I won't rush through the story- like last chapter.**

**Anyways, lets get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POJ, only in my dreams.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I took one last look at myself before grabbing my keys and phone and walking out the door._

** (I literally had to do Percy's part over again because being the clumsy person I am, I did something that just refreshed the page.)**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Babe, can you get me a drink?" Rachel asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Um... ye-" I began, until that slut got impatient.

"Ugh, nevermind, you slowpoke. I'll get it." She grumbled and walked (more like sashayed) down to the drink bar.

I was just zoned out because I was thinking about _Annabeth._ Her name made me smile. Her _name. _Too bad she couldn't make it to the party. I was really hoping she could, so I could at least talk to someone I actually _liked._ You know as a... Friend.

I was snapped out of my trans when everyone quieted down. Their eyes shifted to the tv. I didn't know what was happening, so I just did the same.

I heard the tune of _Story Of My Life._ There was a girl there, blonde curls, grey eyes.

And that girl was Annabeth. My wise girl.

She looked beautiful, even though she was still in her pajamas, she blew everything out of the water.

Her voice awoken me, I felt more confident.

I wanted to see her. I wanted to see my wise girl.

I walked out, making sure Rachel didn't see me. I stood there, just hanging around the cars and shtuff.

Then I saw her. And damn, I swear she took my breath away for at least 5 seconds.

* * *

I sneaked a peek at my phone. 7:23 p.m. I took a deep breath and went into my grey_ Kia, Optima_ car that was a present from my dad, before he went on his big buisness trip. My step-mom, Helen and my two little brothers, Bobby and Matthew went to spend the night at Grandma's house while I was stuck at home.

I made sure my disguise and my disc was in my Purse. Check. I started the car and made my way to H.M Avenue, And I was as confident as I ever was.

When I arrived there, I looked foward and made my way to the guards.

Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I was about to punch the guy, but I turned around, and I saw a face that awoken me.

He looked_ hot._ He wore a sea-green hoodie** (A/N: I know I said black hoodie in the other chapter, But I decided to change it.) **He also wore grey skinny jeans, along with some black converse. His raven black hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Hey wise girl." He whispered into my ear, which made me shiver.

I laughed. "Hey seaweed brain."

He let go, which made me sad in the inside. We just stared in each others eyes.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, grinning cockily. Our faces were literally 4 inches apart.

I grinned, "Thanks Perce, you don't look too bad yourself."

I was just zoning out in his green pools until a certain girl interrupted us.

"Hi Percy!" Rachel squeaked, making her way here.

"Um... hi." He said awkwardly, breaking the stare.

"Where were you!I looked everywhere!" She said, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Um... I was trying to find the.. Bathroom." He lied. I chuckled inwardly. Seaweed Brain.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I care!?" Oh my gods that girl!

Percy just stood there awkwardly.

"If you don't mind me, I'd like to have a..." She turned to me. "Girl talk."

"Um okay..." He said and walked in the building. Rachel had a fake smile on as he left, but when he was in the building, she put a disgusted look on her face. Oh lord, please no.

"Listen miss wannabe. Back off from Percy before I'm Done with him. Or shit was gonna down." Rachel snapped._  
_

I shouldn't be suprised with her language, but she sounded pretty intimidating. Just as I was about to reply, she walked away, swaying her hips.

"Slut." I sigh.

I made my way to the guards.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Okay,_ Miss Chase._ Here are some security questions." He said.

"Favorite color?"

"Grey."

"Nick name?"

"Wise girl."

"Biggest fear?"

"Spiders" I shivered.

"Best friend?"

I smiled at this one. "Percy Jackson."

He nodded and allowed me to go in.

The party was in full blast. People drinking, couples making out in the corners, etc.

The dj was blasting some rock music.

I decided to put on my costume now. I went to the bathroom stall and quickly changed into my disguise. I put on a purple mask and changed to my casual clothes. I decided to wear something that Percy hasn't seen me in before.

I put on a light-pink t shirt,(And I NEVER wear pink.) and a pair of light- blue skinny jeans. Sure, Percy has seen me in this before but he wouldn't have the brain to figure out it was me in those jeans.

I walked out, just in time.

"Anyone wanna sing?" The dj shouted, holding out the microphone. This was my chance.

"Me!" I shouted back, raising my hand.

"Okay, Here we go!" The dj said, giving me the microphone. I felt a little uncomfortable because there were thousands of people here, but I brushed it off.

"Give it up for..." The dj drifted off at the last part.

"Purple masked." I whisper.

"Give it up for Purple masked!" He shouted.

I put my mouth to the microphone, and saw Percy staring at me.

Then i started singing.

* * *

**Okay, I know its not as juicy as I said it would be, but next chapter will be more dramatic and shtuff, and possibly, more Percabeth.**

**Like I said in the authors note, If you read that, shoutout to you.**

**That I have an idea that might make the story longer, which I think I am going to do!**

**But I'm Not going to tell you! Okay? Okay.**

**Anyways, How about if I get 19 reviews, I will Update. Sound good? Okay.**

**I'm really excited to update, so please review FAST! **

**Okay, Thanks for reading this chapter and see y'all later! **

**Peace out girl scout!**

**\/  
'|||'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Im in a serious case of writers block. **

**So i decided to stop this story. Im really sorry.**

**But dont worry! im writing a new and improved story!**

**But the things is I dont know what its gonna be about... Maybe i might write a new and improved story. idk.**

**sorry everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys im redoing this story so its even better! stay tuned and hopefully you guys are okay with it! 3


End file.
